


x10

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AHH, I Tried, Yanberry, an attempt, at least, blue is crazy, lol, or - Freeform, tra la la beware the woman who is bad at tagging, wax poetic, what, what LV does to you i guess, what is that title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: "the first time he does it, it's entirely by accident. sort of. it's not like he meant for it to happen at least."





	x10

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever attempt at wax poetic. nOT SURE IF I DID IT BUT OKAY
> 
> uhh this has been lurking in my drafts for a while and since I was already doing a lot today i figured might as well finish this before I start on something else.
> 
> dunno if I hit the wax poetic mark. I tried. was I successful? ;p
> 
> also lowkey I can't make titles  
> like  
> titles are my weakness
> 
> i mean so is writing but--

the first time he does it, it's entirely by accident. sort of. it's not like he meant for it to happen at least. he just sort of snapped. the other monster had said just the wrong thing, pressed just the wrong button, and the next thing he knows he's covered in their dust.

whatever. not like it matters now. he can't exactly do anything about it anymore.

(sometimes he wishes he could. wishes he could go back to stop himself from doing it.)

the family grieved when they found out about the monster's passing. no one ever suspected him for anything. he never spoke up. it was fine.

the second time was more of an on purpose. it was a bunny monster that time. she'd gotten too close to his brother. he didn't like that. he especially didn't like it when he came home one day, the house reeking of sex and his brother looking far too sated. papyrus started hanging out with her more than him. she was a problem. a wedge in their relationship. naturally, he had to fix it.

(he remembers the way she shrieked when he attacked her. then she laughed. she thought he was joking. he wasn't. she died laughing.)

he got away with it again. papyrus was upset when he found out. but it was okay. he took care of that, too. he pretended to be remorseful for his brother. he pretended to care. he pretended like he didn't kill her. papyrus started hanging out with him again. a lot.

the third time was papyrus' fault. he asked papyrus on a date. papyrus just laughed. papyrus thought he was joking. everyone thinks he's joking.

he took his emotion out on some monster who bumped into him at the wrong time. their boots were pretty nice after he cleaned their dust out of them. papyrus thinks he bought them.

after that, papyrus started dating again. he didn't care. they were all flings. distractions. they never lasted more than a week. and if they did. well. they wouldn't.

but one of them did.

she was the fourth time. this time was messy. she fought him. she had already suspected him of something. she was weary whenever he was around. she was never around him unless papyrus was, too. papyrus probably would have ended it soon for that. papyrus didn't like when people were mean to him. she wouldn't have lasted much longer.

but he couldn't have her going around and spreading rumors. or. well. truths. so he attacked her. she was ready for him though and fought back. he was less precise this time and missed her soul. she bled out before she dusted. his clothes got stained. he told papyrus it was tomato sauce. he even made a mess in the kitchen for good measure. papyrus laughed.

the fifth time was his own choice. he just wanted to. the monster he found was from hotlands, visiting family in snowdin. they didn't even know him. he was careless this time. he took a bat. and he swung. and swung. and swung. until he was hitting a pile of dust on the bed.

the screaming stopped after like, two hits. everyone thought they were having a nightmare. no one came to check on them. no one suspected a murder. no one murders anyone in the underground. it just doesn't happen.

anyways, there was a lot of blood this time. a big mess. too big for him to clean up. so he didn't.

he threw away his clothes.

the mess was discovered by the innkeeper the next morning. after that, he was more careful. people were on the look for who did it. not that they'd ever suspect him.

he always wears gloves now.

the sixth time was the first time he killed someone he actually knew. but he had to. papyrus was spending so much time in the labs. papyrus was never home. so he took care of it. no one remembers the old royal scientist now. papyrus was offered the job. he said no. he doesn't like science anymore.

the new royal scientist had cameras. everywhere. but that didn't stop him from doing it a seventh time.

that time was when he realized it was an addiction. it had all started for papyrus. he's not sure when he started doing it for himself. but he was. he didn't have a reason for killing that time. he just wanted to. he was even messier that time but it was okay. it was in waterfall. the blood washed away. so did the dust. no one ever knew they were gone.

he promised himself he'd stop after that. or at least. that he'd stop doing it for him. it was different if he was doing it for papyrus.

so that's how he ended up here. his eighth time. this time. was the final time. he knew. he could tell it in the way his brother looked at him horrified as he ripped the head of the bartender off. she didn't even get the chance to scream.

'sans. what. what did you just do'

'i did it for you. i've always done it for you.'

'what... what the fuck. you've done this before. what the fuck.'

'don't... don't you love me'

'get the fuck away from me'

papyrus didn't even get the chance to run.

\---

after that he was brought to nine. he doesn't like the number nine. it's uneven.

that's his excuse at least.

he doesn't feel anything when he falls.


End file.
